


Covers (AliLamba fics)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Meat Lover's Special- Tickets to the Gun Show- Blackbird
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Meat Lover's Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meat Lover's Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766162) by [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba). 
  * Inspired by [Tickets to the Gun Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955528) by [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba). 
  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326650) by [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50192856786/in/dateposted/)


	2. Tickets to the Gun Show

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50180429063/in/photostream/)


	3. Blackbird 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50195070931/in/dateposted/)


	4. Blackbird 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50195333662/in/photostream/)


End file.
